


My Give A Damn Is Busted

by GreyBlueSkies21



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crack, Drabble and a Half, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, So That Happpened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21
Summary: Maggie brings her boyfriend home.Things do not go as planned.





	My Give A Damn Is Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I read that Maggie was going to bring good-ole' Chive home to meet her sisters. And then this happened.
> 
> Also it may have been two in the morning? 
> 
>  
> 
> Not my finest work, but let me know what you think.

 

"That was..."

 

 

"Interesting?"

 

 

Amelia offers, sheepishly, in lieu of anything else to say.

 

 

Meredith laughs. A drunken, high-pitched giggle that doesn't stop once it's started.

 

 

And Maggie just looks pissed, eyebrows scrunched, and eyes furrowed. Fire and rage and every other fuming emotion available.

 

 

"No, _Amelia_ , that was _not_ interesting. It was a mess! He was mortified!"

 

 

Because when Maggie came up with the idea of a game night, it was not supposed to end with Meredith drunk on tequila and Amelia burning the food.

 

 

It was not supposed to end with Amelia mocking Clive's bowtie only to realize he was right behind them and it certainly _wasn't_ supposed to end Meredith (still very drunk Meredith), asking if Maggie ever planned to sleep with Jackson.

 

 

Her step-brother. A fact that was mentioned, many, _many_ times.

 

 

The door closes with another apology and a soft click, and Maggie turns around, still glaring for the most part, and declares:

 

 

"I'm never bringing anyone here again."

 

 

And proceeds to stomp off, pouting and mumbling curses in her wake and leaving a hammered general surgeon slouched against Amelia's shoulder.

 

 

 Softly snoring.

 

 

" _Wait!_ What am I supposed to do with her? Maggie?"

 

 

And then, echoed in the silence...

 

 

"Well, crap."

 

 

The understatement is eloquently sufficient, all things considered.


End file.
